1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the liquid treatment of cloth in which cloth can be impregnated advantageously with a treating liquid in an untensioned state.
In subjecting a cloth to the liquid treatment such as dyeing, scouring, bleaching and washing continuously, it is necessary to impregnate the cloth with a prescribed amount of a treating liquid in an efficient manner. There have been many proposals for the liquid treatment apparatus of a cloth to perform the impregnation treatment uniformly with high efficiency. For instance, as for the liquid treatment of an easily expandable cloth such as a knitted one, a liquid treatment apparatus has been proposed to perform the treatment with no tension.
2. Description of Prior Art
However, in a conventional liquid treatment apparatus, particularly in a liquid treatment apparatus with no tension, it is the present status that a sufficient impregnation with a liquid cannot be done due to the reason that a cloth can hardly be held in a liquid tank for a sufficient period. To prolong the dwell period in the liquid medium, it has been considered to enlarge the liquid treating tank, but there are problems in the space required for and cost of the apparatus. An apparatus has also been proposed to use a deep liquid tank having a U-shaped cloth passage, but such an apparatus has not as yet any distinguished merit in prolonging the dwell period of the cloth in the liquid medium.